


The Reenactment

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive Eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Eliott not only saves him from Chloe, but spends the rest of the night flirting.





	The Reenactment

“Evening,” said Yann, waltzing out of the kitchen, and Lucas wished for nothing but for Yann to stay.

“Thank you?” replied Chloe.

Lucas remained with only Chloe and Eliott, who hadn’t moved from where he sat perched on the counter, next to the empty space where Arthur had once been.

Lucas glanced at him briefly, startled to find Eliott watching him intensely with eyes darkened by the low lighting in the kitchen. Eliott wasn’t leaving with the others. He just took a sip from his beer and coached the bottle at his side, leaning coolly against the counter, distracting Lucas when he ought to be focused on the pretty girl with moons in her eyes for him. Lucas was not strong enough to hold his gaze – Eliott did funny things to Lucas’s stomach – and turned his attention back to Chloe, his stomach settling back down.

Needing a hit of weed, Lucas sucked in a lungful and breathed it into his fist again, Chloe kissing his hand as she breathed in his exhale. She smiled at him, and Lucas smiled back.

“Don’t you feel guilty for abandoning your friend?” cut in Eliott.

Chloe tensed up, and her ponytail nearly whipped Lucas’s face as she turned around fast. “Excuse me?”

Eliott took a sip of beer. “Your very drunk friend was just taken away by three strange guys. Don’t you feel at least a little bad?”

Chloe crooked her jaw, but Eliott had a point. Lucas felt his stomach cinch again waiting for how she’d react, a part of him screaming in hope that she’d leave quickly. But at the same time: Don’t. He’d never been alone with Eliott and didn’t know how he’d survive it. Eliott made him feel a unique way that left him flustered and excited at the same time. He hated it as much as he loved it.

“You’re right,” she said, but the words came out forced. She looked back at Lucas apologetically.

He shrugged. “No hard feelings.”

She pecked his cheek. “Goodbye, Lucas.”

He kissed her lips. “Goodbye, Chloe.”

She left.

And suddenly the small kitchen felt infinitely so smaller. Beyond the kitchen people were flirting, dancing, drinking, paying neither of them any heed, yet their gazes were only for one another. Through the haze of smoke and Lucas’s high, Eliott looked more handsome than he’d ever been. Lucas wanted to get closer to him, and yet he wanted to flee just as much. Not knowing what to do, Lucas offered him the joint.

Eliott had to come to him to take it. He stood beside him, his warmth a luxurious heat all along the side of Lucas’s body. Without realizing, Lucas moved closer.

Eliott smoked a long hit and waved the joint between them as he breathed out. “So you’re not going to do the same with me?”

“Do what?”

Eliott smoked again and breathed out through his fist – and that was a wholly different experience than Chloe. Lucas felt hot all over, his eyes drawn to Eliott's lips kissing his own hand, the smoke curling out from his fingertips. Lucas was too distracted to take the joint when Eliott offered it back to him.

Lucas cleared his throat, rushing to accept it. “I, uh – we could. Wanna try?” He immediately took a hit and prepped his fist, lungs burning as Eliott considered him with hooded eyes. Lucas felt the weed start to alter his mind, and his thoughts dove deep into the gutter as Eliott took a sip from his beer. Licking his lips, Eliott bent down and essentially kissed the other side of Lucas’s fist.

Lucas breathed into his hand, very little smoke filtering out as Eliott inhaled. With the soft, wet flush of Eliott's lips on his palm, his stomach flipped as his heartbeat skyrocketed. He prayed the marijuana acted fast because now he needed it more than ever.

Eliott bent away, and Lucas smoked again, blowing it out too quickly.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice smile?” asked Eliott.

Lucas laughed self-consciously. Was it the weed, or did that sound like a compliment from _Eliott_ of all people? Lucas rubbed the toe of his sneaker on the floor. “No. No one. My roommate, Mika, though,” _ Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking, _ “he says I have a nice ass.”

Eliott’s eyebrows jumped up, but he grinned. “Someone beat me to it. Damn.” He took a sip of beer. “You got nice hands.”

Lucas didn’t know what to say. He wished Eliott would continue. “Really?”

“Smart too. Can you tutor me in math, by the way? I’m terrible at it, but you...” His eyes flicked down to Lucas’s mouth.

“I’ll tutor you,” blurted Lucas, mesmerized and high as a kite. “Tomorrow?”

Eliott bit his lip, grinning. “Okay. Tomorrow. My place.”


End file.
